Book
About Book Book (formerly known as Dictionary) is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. Appearance Normal Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, such as a dictionary with definitions for every other contestant, an HPHPRCC instruction manual, and a tips and tricks guidebook. Her pages are white and her cover is jade and blue. Humanoid Book is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Parts of her body are extremely disfigured, like her jaw and her left arm, which is a red color. Her left eye also droops. Personality Book is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn’t seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in ”Get Digging”. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Dream Island. Being called “well-read” irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Book is passive and is not able to speak up for either herself or the others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in “No More Snow!” when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. The above example also shows that Book is considerate of others, as Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky are on a different team than her. Book would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFB, Book becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Saw, stating that “everyone's lips slip occasionally“ whenever she kept responding with the answer “eight” in “Questions Answered”. However, in direct contrast to her behavior towards Saw, Book is still very upset with Taco and has not yet gotten over her “betrayal”, showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset”, Book started to act as a bully towards Taco, and would try to convince the rest of Bleh that Taco was a deserter. She also seems to trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in What Do You Think of Roleplay? when she accused Taco of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. List of Definitions in Dictionary These definitions contain heavy bias. Several of them have misspelled words. * Clock: Used to tell the time. Clocks like to think watches are wannabes but how do they not know it’s the other way around? * Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! * Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don’t get is how he slaps fire. Won’t your hand just go right through? Whatever. * David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly “pure evil”. * Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. (Announcer stated that this is not true) * Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks “perfect Spanish” ... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? * Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. * Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. * Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. * Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. * Firey (BFDI): Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. * Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. * Fries: Eats fries. Sees fries. * Golf Ball: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. * Grassy: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. * Ice Cube: can shatter. * BFDI: An animated reality show on Youtube very similar to Inanimate Insanity. * Paper: The first ever eliminated contestant. He has minor anger issues and is friends with Knife... which I didn’t think was possible but, whatevr. * Nickel: An anthromorphic Nickel with no arms. He is good friends with Baseball and is known for being a bit bossy, but many still like him. * Baseball: The second eliminated contestant. He is white with red seams on his sides. Many think of him as “shy and quiet”. * Apple: An idiotic fruit with a very low I.Q. * Bubble: An anthromorphic bubble with a voice condition. It is apparently female but has the voice of a man with an unknown accent. She wins immunity a lot due to unknown favoritism of her to the creators of BFDI. * Firey (II): An anthromorphic fire. It has an animosity with Coiny. Honestly, I perfer Coiny over Firey, but whatevr, the fans are stupid. * Knife: An anthromorphic pocket knife that loves pulling pranks and gags on the other contestants. He is the largest bully on the show. * Taco: Has mental issues because she - * Elizabeth: A rainbow-haired 12 year old who treats all her Pokémon like babies. * Xenomorph: I don't even want to think about it. * Ninja Dragonet: An idiot-calling, super-aggressive Ninja Dragonet who has a short temper, while Trivia * So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook. Gallery Humanoid Book-0.png|Book’s Humanoid Form. Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Adults